


Play

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [2]
Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, References to The Crucible - Miller, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: “Are you seriously reading thatagain?”
Relationships: Anthony Clarke & Dennis Clarke
Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Play

“Are you seriously reading that _again?_ ”  
  
Anthony rolls his eyes, but doesn’t raise them from his book. “This, from the guy that plays the same songs over and over again until mom- and everyone else- wants to kill him.”  
  
“Music is different,” Dennis protests. “How many times can you read- _that_ before it gets old?”  
  
“ _Crucible_ ,” Anthony responds, drawing out the word that Dennis never seems able to pronounce. “ _The Crucible._ And I guess the answer isn’t ‘twenty’, because this is my twenty-third time.”  
  
“Jeeeeesus _Christ,_ what is the matter with you?”  
  
Anthony doesn’t answer because they’ve had this conversation more times than he can count, and Dennis _never_ seems to get why it is that the supernatural and witch trials fascinate him so much.  
  
Honestly, sometimes Anthony doesn’t entirely understand why it all intrigues him so much either.  
  
But he doesn’t question it; it’s a harmless fascination, after all.  
  
-End


End file.
